undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking Dead: Requiem/Issue 19
Page Nineteen: Wild Card Part Two Where the hell else could hide this gun, thought Eric to himself, If they lied about letting us stay in the car, which I'm sure they did, they'll pat us down... wait a second! Anna watched in the dark as Eric reached into his pant-line for the handgun Matt gave him and asked, "Eric! What are you doing!?" "Trust me Anna, if you had enough bra for me to hide this in, I would've asked..." he replied, stuffing the handgun into the sleeve of the jacket he wore. He had chosed not to wear a shirt beneath it, feeling that the fleece hoodie was already too hot but just enough to keep the Summer insects off of his skin. Still, he found himself slapping his own face throughout the day to keep the blood-suckers away. The nine millimeter slid down his arm, the cold barrel against his skin reaching his wrist and soon enough his hand. He felt safer knowing it was closer to his hand and could rip through the jacket if he needed too, though Anna seemed to think he just looked silly. As they approached the intersection almost one whole block away from the gas station, Eric and Anna saw a flare tossed into the center, rolling to a stop in their direction. Eric looked to Anna who looked back, grabbing onto his hand that rested on the center console for a moment and squeezed it to relieve some of the tension and fear building from inside. "Whatever happens Eric," she began, "I always thought you were a jerk." Eric smiled at this some, but it was short lived as he depressed the brake and brought the already slow moving truck to a halt. As they sat still in the truck, parked only a few feet from the lit flare spitting its orange haze into the pavement, Eric awaited the arrival of their stalkers. Eric looked to Anna who looked back, seeking the words to say for encouragement when the truck suddenly jerked in one violent thrust. They both looked back, the realization coming too late as the truck jerked again. The fuckers had snuck up from behind and had just popped the back tires out. The window next to Anna burst in and she screamed as glass paraded the car like tinted confetti, screaming as a figure reached inside with both hands, one grabbing her by the hair and the other unlocking her door. Eric reached to help but the glass beside him shattered next and a second figure was grabbing for him as well now. A shard of the glass caught into his eye, slicing his cornea and creating a pain that he had never felt before in his life as the door jerked open. He was dragged away from the truck and rolled onto the pavement, holding his now bloodied face and poking at where the tiny shard was lodged. A relief swept him as the initial shock and pain left his face but now, he was unable to see what he could possibly do next. "STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" the figure said, patting down his waist just as Eric had anticipated. He lifted the part of his sleeve where the nine-millimeter sagged, trying to deviate the attacker from noticing it. "HE'S CLEAN CHAD!" said the figure to the other, stepping away from Eric some but just enough to where he was standing over him. As Eric wiped away the blood from his one good eye left, he glanced up to see his attacker. Through what light hit him from the truck's hallogen beams, Eric could see the man was a little younger than him, albeit scruffier and more rugged. Whoever this man was, he was obviously from mountain country and had been surviving without a shower for longer than the apocalypse had been going on. The figure known as Chad, brought Anna to the front of the truck and forced her face down onto the hood, pointing a handgun down on the back of her neck. "You idiot!" said Chad, "They know my name now! I HAVE to kill 'em now! Go back there and start unloading they shit!!" Eric could see the fear and terror in Anna's eyes, watching as the attacker pressed his body into her from behind to prevent her from gaining any leverage. "You're both stupid," Eric began to gloat, "how are you gonna drive the truck away now?!" His subtle attempt at taunting their captors was to distract 'Chad' from doing what Eric was positive he was attempting to do to Anna, his hands appearing to check her for weapons though taking comfort in the young woman's private areas. Anna felt the man's hands slide across her breast, squeezing the skin just slightly before it continued sliding down to hip. His other hand held a gun pressed firmly to the back of her head as she began to feel him growing against her. "God DAMN Troy! This one is WAY sexier! Probably even LEGAL too!" said Chad. The other one, Troy, replied, "Legal as in not a minor, or as in legal citizen?!" They both howled at the joke as Troy climbed into the back of the truck where the dead man was lying still, covered in high-powered toys their group had given up. He shined his mag-light down on the items and noticed the exit wound from where Brett had shot the man earlier. He continued to look over the boxes of canned food, blankets and other things that now belonged to them. "Jesus Chris bro!" he said, "We hit the mother load here! They've got more than those mexi-colas had all together!" Anna could see Eric was bleeding from the glass that hit him in the face but he was still staring right at her with one hand covering his right eye. She could see the anger boiling within him, as he was forced to watch what she was feeling happen... the man holding her, Chad, began to reach around her waist with his left hand and unfasten Anna's jeans and she kicked him in the knee. He recolied in pain but returned with anger, yanking back her hair with the free hand before slamming her head back into the truck hood, the force causing Anna to lose her focus for a moment. "Don't try that again you slut," Chad said, holding back the pain he felt from the girl's kick to his knee. He pressed the gun back into the back of her neck as he continued to use his other hand and slide down her pants, revealing her large and perfectly rotund buttocks, a thin blue g-string filling the gaps between her cheeks. His brain raced at the possibilities as he began undoing his own pants, letting them slide to his ankles. He knew that this bitch could feel his bulge against her ass getting bigger, and bigger... "Hate to say it," said Troy, "but how are we gonna get this shit back? I mean, this is a LOT of shit!" "We'll--- we'll figure it out!" replied Chad, pulling himself from his boxers and allowing it to touch her skin, embracing the moment as he had the first chance with this slut, unlike the other one who Brett had porked first. Never liking anal-intercourse himself, this girls fat ass was definitely making Chad reconsider this stance as he ripped away her underwear in one, swift tear. Who am I kidding, he thought to himself, When the hell did I ever even HAVE standards... Anna began to cry, knowing that what was about to happen to her would be for the better of the group. Maybe, they'd let Consuela go and take her back instead. Not something Matt or her mother would like accept, but something that Anna was willing to do for the young girl who had done nothing to anyone. As she felt the man's inch-worm slowly grow against her back-side, she clenched her eyes and her body for impact when suddenly... BLAM! Just as Troy began pulling the heavy-duty shotgun off of the dead man in the back of the Avalanche, he looked up to see that the driver had pulled a gun out of nowhere and fired it into the air. He aimed the smoking gun at his brother's head and allowed his right eye to bleed out across his clothes. "Troy..." stated Chad nervously, "Where did he get a gun?" "PUT IT DOWN! NOW!" demanded Troy, jumping out of the back of the truck with Matt's shotgun and now aiming it at Eric's head. "PUT IT DOWN, I'M WARNING YOU!" he barked again, Eric now completely lost in the thought of killing these rapists. "Shoot me, I twitch. I kill your friend here," he replied to the shotgun weilding maniac. "You hurt her, you die now. Regardless what happens, we all die." "SHOOT HIM ERIC!" shouted Anna, fighting for leverage as the attacker cocked his gun still pointed at her neck. "You know I can't do that," he replied to her, "He'll twitch and kill you, and you still have a chance. You did nothing wrong." "Fuck that," Chad said, hornier than ever as the adrenaline began kicking in. Anna could now feel the attacker shaking in place, literally caught with his pants and his guard down. She didn't know how Eric was going to play this out, but she felt that this was her final chance and braced for the impact. Eric knew if he shot Chad and Chad managed not to kill Anna, then her fate would be worse than it is now at the hands of the other mad man. In the apocalypse, people were really beginning to act like they truly were inside. As the moment of tension rose to it's peak, something stirred from behind the Avalanche and Eric watched as Chad moved his gun from the back of Anna's neck. Troy turned to see the cause of the noise, expecting one of the others to have snuck up on them or even Brett catching up to them... but he was wrong. The undead corpse of David rose from the truck and stood straight up, moaning a spiteful, slurpy moan before dropping off right onto Troy and tackling him to the ground, screaming in agony. Chad left the mexi-bitch to help his brother but was stopped by the force of a bullet into his chest. As he fell to the ground, screaming and crying in agony, his voice began to match that of his brothers in a harmony of pain and terror. Eric lowered the gun and ran to Anna, who'd pulled her pants back up and ran to meet him. They looked down at Chad, twisting in agony before looking to Troy whose screams died along with him as the undead David tore a chunk from his throat. As Anna unleashed a fury of kicks into Chad's twisting body, Eric could hear the undead moans in the distance as loud as the dinner bell of a scream that these psychos were emitting. He stopped Anna and pulled her back, taking aim with his handgun at David' head. The shell of David Ivey's former self took one more hearty bite out of Troy's face before his undead life ended with a nine-millimeter bullet to the head. "Help me get em in the truck..." Anna said, reaching down to drag Chad's body to the back of the Avalanche. "What, why?!" he demanded to know. Before she could answer, she looked up and screamed at the sight of more roamers beginning to appear from the dark woods around them. She dropped Chad as Eric guided her to the drivers seat of the pick-up. "Get back there," he said, "there's no time to throw Dave back in the truck, so I'll drag him! Their slow, so it'll be pretty easy for me to outrun them! Now GO!" Before Anna could question the logic, she began to feel the overwhelming surge of hurry that Eric obviously did as well. She started up the truck as Eric began throwing the guns from David's body into the back. "GO!" he shouted one final time as she put the gear into reverse and gunned down the gas pedal. The truck hobbled backwards with its two back tire-rims slicing through the rubber tires as it drove away from Eric. He had been able to throw the items from Dave back in the truck and pocket his thirty-two, as he had no intention of dragging him back to the gas station. However, he approached Chad and picked him up by the ankles as he began forcing the sorry bastard in the direction Anna was driving. She turned the Avalanche around in the road and sped off towards the gas station as Eric slowly followed her with Chad in tow. "Thanks brother, THANK you---" muttered Chad, feeling an embrace of redemption coming his way. Had he not been so overbearing, maybe this could have all worked out much better. All the people he and his brothers had killed, raped or had done worse too... things started looking up as the man he had just tried to rob and kill The zombies behind them were distracted by the corpse of Troy as Eric continued dragging Chad away from the carnage and back to the store, his pace doing fairly well considering he'd have never been able to lift the mother fucker in the truck. "It'll be OK buddy, we'll work this out somehow" Eric replied to Chad's thankfulness. With a look of twisted glee spreading across his face, Eric knew bringing this prick back and outrunning these freaks would be worth it, Especially after Matt hears what this one tried doing to Anna. *End Of Page Nineteen. To Be Continued. Disclaimer *The following story depicts explicit violence against a woman, including an attempted rape. Anyone who knows someone suffering from sexual abuse should do something about it, like call the law enforcement or a social services office. The story depicted is totally fictional and in no way represents the authors thoughts, opinions or beliefs, though the material is kept in tact to preserve the integrity of an authors freedom of expression. **"Be not one with the characters motives as one should be one with the story and stand by it" -Edgar Allen Poe Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Issues